Renegades of Rebellion
by PrinceDusk
Summary: A new threat looms over Cyan pony. Will he learn to love his new jobs or will he reject it and get everypony killed. (2nd in the series) It is suggested that you read the first one first.
1. A Crestfallen Guard

I have no idea where this is going. Bear with while I figure everything out.

* * *

Service. Service, service, service. Forced to serve. Serve with force. That's one way of putting it I guess, the pony sat on the ledge of a cliff looking over the sunset. What else is there, we only live so long, might as well leave an imprint on this world. I won't be one to serve, I'm going rouge. He'd always dreamed of being off-grid. Unknown, unseen, unrestrained. A smile flashed over his face. Why not? Why? But why not? First things first, he stood up. Lets get ready. He put on his coat, after walking back into Canterlot he proceeded to buy several weapons. An assortment of vials, knives, darts, a rapier, a broadsword, and a hoof pistol. Next he went over to the armaments store. He purchased a mask, cloak, boots, metallic sleeves thin and protective, a flak jacket, and blacked-out goggles. Pirates, theives, they will never amount to me. He turned and painted a coat of orange-red paint over his cutiemark. Now to get that record removed.

This shady pony walked into the Royal Barracks, past the briefing room, and into the office. "Hello Captain. Having a nice day are we?" The hooded pony asked. "Hey get out of there!" The Captain almost called the guards, **Almost. **The hooded pony injected him with anesthesia. He put the captain up into a sword closet and locked it. After rummaging through the drawers he found what he was looking for, his history, his identity. No need for it now, as it only would cause him grief. He pulled out a pocket lighter a lit it. After disposing of the flaming file he dashed off. Once outside he blasted into the air. After flying as far up as his wings would take him he needed to find a team. He glided back to Canterlot for one last thing, information. He found the nearest newspaper and picked it up. Flipping through, there was nothing interesting. He flipped back over to the cover. The headlines read, "Cyan Pony makes Equestian History With Impossible Floor Routine Recovery!" Interesting he thought and continued reading, "This remarkable pony, native to Ponyville, pulled out of the Pony Olympics with three gold medals and what some say was 'the impossible'. During his gymnastics portion he snapped his neck and died but after a matter of minutes, made a remarkable recovery. His neck fully healed and life replenished this pony now resides in Ponyville." He finished reading. "He would be perfect." the hooded pony looked at the cover picture, "Cyan pony (middle) Twilight Sparkle (right) and Vinyl Scratch (left)" the caption read. The hooded pony dropped the paper, he was headed for Ponyville.

Once arrived he saw a town of dust, everypony walking around on dirt roads. "This is nothing like Canterlot." He said. He walked through the town more or less unnoticed. It just so happened that Cyan pony was out on a walk in his cloak and gear. The hooded pony got the tranquilizers ready. After loading them in his hoof pistols, he prepared to fire. He fired the darts right into his cannon, or cannon guards that is, the dart bounced off the tip destroyed. "Alright, plan B. I'll go after her instead." The hooded pony walked back through town and went to the library. Twilight opened the door and blankly stared at the hooded pony, "Can I help you?" she asked. "No." And he injected hallucinogenics into her shoulder. "Whaaa-" Twilight started to wobble. She collapsed. The hooded pony picked her up and brought her to a warehouse. On Cyan Pony's doorstep there was a lock of her mane and a note saying, "if you ever want to see her again, come to the old abandoned warehouse." Cyan pony sprinted towards the warehouse. After walking in he saw Twilight in the center, tied up and unconscious. He went over to untie her, not before he himself was knocked out by a bar.

Cyan Pony's vision was foggy, but he could tell what was going on. He squirmed to get out of the chains. "Oh good, your awake." A sinister voice came from the darkness. "Now I have a proposition for you. Join me and rule over this land in silent anarchy, or you can die right here right now." The hooded pony said coming out of the dark. "Hah you don't know me very well then! I'm the pony that never dies!" Cyan pony said full of confidence. "Oh I know that! I meant I'm going to break your heart and will to live. Isn't that right Twilight." He replied brandishing a sharp knife near her throat. "We wouldn't want that to happen now, would we?" Hooded pony laughed. "Why me? Why choose me!" Cyan pony yelled at him. "I need the best of the best. The fastest, the ones who don't fail. I need you." Hooded pony said. "And now since your obviously joining me. Go ahead write a note. It will be the last thing she hears from you anyways." Hooded pony added. Cyan Pony's chains were unlocked. He wrote down a note quickly and dropped it at her hooves. Hooded pony untied her and let her sit there. "Grab your equipment." We have havoc to wreck. And trust me you'll soon love it!" Hooded pony walked out, Cyan pony followed close behind...


	2. The Alicorn Amulet

They arrived in Canterlot and began by taking shelter in a abandoned home. "We will start small, and eventually, we will have everything we've ever wanted!" The hood pony pulled out a map. He pointed his hoof to a clearing near a forest. "That is our first target, enchanted wear. Some make you faster, while others make you smarter." Hooded pony explained. Cyan pony thought for a bit, he was starting to like the idea of being a rouge. He came back to reality, ok, he thought to himself. "Well let's get started then." Cyan pony said, playing along. "First we have to decide, kill the clerk, poison, tranquilizes, anesthetic, knockout pills..." Hooded pony listed many things to choose from. "I'll go in a knock him out, then we ransack the place." Cyan pony offered. "Your showing more initiative than I thought, I like you Cyan." Hooded pony gathered his dagger and poisons. "Why don't we head out?" Cyan pony asked. "Just a moment." Hooded pony pulled out his rapier and put it on his belt. "Now we go!" Hooded pony informed.

The clerk was polishing the glass of his prized pendent when he was knocked out from behind. "Good!" Hooded pony walked in. "Since there's no possible way of us selling anything, only take what you need." Hooded pony warned. "Got it." Cyan replied. After a half hour of rummaging around the shop it was time to leave. "Take something!" Hooded pony warned. Cyan looked around and grabbed the nearest thing to him. A amulet of sorts with a red crystal at the center. The Alicorn Amulet. They got back to the house in 40 minutes tops. "What'd you grab?" Cyan pony asked looking over. "This necklace, increasing my strength tenfold." Hooded pony replied, "What'd you grab?" he asked in return. "This amulet I think it increases magical ability. On the back it says that it will give me the power of an Alicorn, and more." He put it on. "Feel any different?" Hooded pony asked. Cyan pony opened his eyes again, they glowed a soft red under his hood. "That is sick!" hooded pony said thoroughly enjoying the beginning of his new life. "I think it's time to go try this out!" Cyan pony said getting more evil by the second. "Yeah so what are you thinking? Icy streets? Shutting out lights?" Hooded pony thought of several more ideas. "I think I'm going to go burn down a guard tower!" Cyan pony trotted out. "We'll that's a but blunt way of putting it." Hooded pony followed.

They arrived at the central guard output center. "Uh I think this is a bit extreme for starting small." Hooded pony looked over the looming tower. "Start small think big." Cyan pony replied. He lit the tower up in a blazefire. Guards soon surrounded the two. "And what are we going to do now?" Hooded pony asked backing up slightly. "I guess we're fighting our way out!" Cyan pony equipped his dual blades. Two guards attacked from the right and one from the left. Cyan pony strafed to the left, skillfully dodging the blade and taking out the left pony. He quickly spun back around simultaneously killing both on the right. Hooded pony equipped his hoof pistol, knife and rapier, effectively killing three guards in front of him. The tower swayed, its foundation burning. Cyan pony placed a forcefield around the two of them and then pulled down the tower. CRASH. The tower crushed the remaining guards, effectively cooking their corpses. As cyan relinquished the forcefield, his nose was flooded with smoke and the smell of burning flesh. Hooded pony picked him up and flew them away in a cloud of smoke. He landed some 200 yards away and they observed the damage. The tower fell north crushing the Canterlot Castle wall leaving a gaping hole in the wall. "Royal Treasury?" Cyan asked. "Let's!" Hooded pony replied flying them through. Celestia walked among the rubble, taking in the carnage. She looked back at the castle and noticed a little puff of smoke headed in the hole in the side of the castle. Celestia flew up behind them to find a Unicorn and Pegasus in the royal vault. She crept back out, however was caught in a cage of red energy. "LUNA! RUN!" Celestia called. Luna was walking down the hall and turned to see a hole in the castle and Celestia trapped in a cage. "Sis don't mess with me. I know you can get out." Luna said walking closer. Hooded pony grabbed what he was looking for and got ready to leave. Cyan pony spotted Luna and tapped her too. "Hey why can't I get out!" Luna complained. "He's wearing the Alicorn Amulet, Luna. He has the power of two enraged Alicorns." Celestia said. Cyan hopped onto Hooded pony and they flew towards Ponyville. Celestia received a letter just then, "Dear Princess Celestia, why is the Castle smoking and where is Cyan! Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." Celestia wrote a reply quickly and sent it off.

"I don't get it Spike? Why would Cyan pony just leave like that?" Spike coughed out the response letter. "There Twilight read for yourself." Spike then proceeded upstairs. "Twilight, there has been a robbery at the royal vault! The two ponies responsible have fled to Ponyville. Not even me and Luna can stop therm, for they have the Alicorn Amulet. Stop them at all costs. Even resort to the Elements of Harmony! Celestia." Twilight finished reading. "But why Ponyville?" Twilight asked herself. "Oh well I'd better get the girls together to use the... Elements!" Twilight ran upstairs to find spike unconcience on the floor and the window opened. She looked through her trunk of things. Her element of harmony was Gone! She looked out her window to see two hooded ponies running towards a tower. One had a white tail, the other brown. But she recognized that white tail. She galloped downstairs and out the front, right past her friends, including pinkie that had come back from rehab, and after the now sprinting ponies. One turned and she could see his/her eyes visibly red and glowing, and something else, the Alicorn Amulet. The pony put up a wall of red energy and sent it rolling. Twilight and the others were paralyzed and the other elements stolen. After a smirk the Unicorn took the elements and ran to the tower. The tower glowed red, protected by energy. Back at the castle Celestia and Luna yelled for help. "What is going on?" Dusk and Nox walked up to see the wreckage. "What, how!" Nox exclaimed. "No time you have to help us!" Luna said. The twin princes focused their magic on the cages and they disappeared with the added power of the four Alicorns. "Now what is going on!" Dusk asked. "Still no time! We have to get two Ponyville!" Celestia yelled. They all took off...


	3. A Weakness Exposed

Below the surface of the tower, Cyan pony put together the elements to be ready for the spell. The elements of magic, laughter, and loyalty combined together and the elements of generosity, kindness, and honesty combined. These two sets of the elements of harmony, shaped in a wire-frame suit for a pony, and wrapped themselves around Hooded pony and Cyan pony magically falling under their belts and robes. Cyan Pony's set gave him metal wings, while Hooded Pony's set had a metal horn. And thus the elements of disharmony were born. "What do these do?" Hooded pony asked. "Well if one pony using one set of elements can handle an Alicorn, then based on my calculations. We can hold off all 4 Alicorn royalty without using the Alicorn Amulet." Cyan pony explained. "With these, we can do anything." "This will be be awesome." Hooded pony got ready to go out. "Now remember. All four of them, not one can get away!" Cyan pony said. They walked out. "Now!" Celestia called. All four Alicorn horns touched, creating a single beam of 4 pulsating colours. "Ready?" Cyan pony asked. "Yep" Hooded pony responded. The elements of disharmony formed a black aura over the two of them, they blinked and eyes went black. The beams collided in the center, the Alicorns started to win. "Hah, lets show 'em what we got!" Cyan pony exclaimed. The elements of disharmony grew darker. The beam started to push the collision over to the Alicorn team. The clash ended when the collision hit the Alicorns' horns. All four were knocked out cold. After locking them and the 6 other ponies in cages, they flew towards Canterlot. As they were trapped Twilight looked up to see them flying away, she noticed something, and it almost broke her heart. The Cyan pony flying with mechanical wings and the Alicorn Amulet, was Cyan pony, her Cyan pony...

With the destruction of the elements came more havoc, Discord was released and Queen Chrysalis returned with her changeling army. Hooded pony and Cyan pony had made their new rebellion a government, and everypony revolted. Guards constantly assembled raids, and constantly were killed. The common ponies joined the guards in their attacks. One day however Discord went about wrecking chaos in their "kingdom". "Hahahahaha I just love chaos!" Discord exclaimed sliding around on the ice covered roads. "What are you doing?" Cyan pony followed by Hooded pony approached him. "Aw look a couple buzz-kills why I'm just enjoying myself. If you have a problem go tell your precious princess to get her to help you." Discord waved them off. "Hah that's funny I was going to tell you the same thing. We are the destroyers of harmony. We stopped the elements of harmony and all the royal Alicorns I don't think you'll be much of a challenge." Cyan pony said, his eyes glowing red. "Hah you're bluffing!" Discord said in bored tone. "Hah ask her yourself." The elements of disharmony began charging. "What are you doing?" Discord started to back-off. "Don't mess around with us." Hooded pony said as they fired. Discord was blasted clear over to Ponyville, landing right in front of the caged ponies. A cage of black energy formed around Discord. "Discord!? You too!" Twilight said shocked. "Mmmmhmmm." He nodded. "Somepony has to do something!" Discord said worried. "Well the only powerful things left are, My brother, Cadence, and Queen Chrysalis." Twilight listed. Little did they know that every word was heard in the mind of Cyan pony. "I still can't believe it." She added. "What?" Everypony else asked. "I can't believe one of them is Cyan pony." She hung her head. "What!" Everypony exclaimed. "Then we have a weapon against him!" Celestia stated. "What?" Twilight asked in return. "Well we observe everything about anypony that gets too close to you Twilight. We know your his weakness. He would never hurt or kill you." Celestia replied. "That still doesn't help! I'm trapped here! I can't go talk to him!" Twilight shouted frustratedly. In the back of Cyan Pony's head he knew that was true, and he was slowly weakening her cage...

A couple weeks later and Twilight had escaped her cage. "Go, heal him up, help him." Luna told her. "I will." Twilight said. "Oh wait! Twilight I can help you!" Fluttershy said louder than usual. "I can help you get there faster!" Then Fluttershy whistled. A great hawk flew down and stared at Fluttershy. "You can ride him to Canterlot." Fluttershy offered. "Thanks." Twilight responded as the hawk took flight. The trip took no time at all. The hawk landed at the outskirts of town. Twilight galloped up to the main castle entrance. At this point she stopped and observed the battle above. Chrysalis had unleashed a changeling army on them. The changelings all were Twlight. They must be fighting Cyan pony, she thought. And explosion and some 20 changelings fell to the ground. Twilight began running up the 130 flights of stairs. By the time she'd gotten to the top, she'd barely broken a sweat, the raging emotions inside her fueling her muscles. Once at the top, 50 Twilights looked over and then were wiped out of the castle. Twilight walked up, Cyan pony started to glow. "Wait! I'm the real Twilight!" Twilight yelped. The glow faded. "How do I know?" A slightly more demonic and dark voice came out. Twilight recounted how he had gotten knocked out several times, killed a number of times, and won the Olympics. Cyan Pony's eyes faded to a blue-ocean color. "Cyan is it my turn yet?" Hooded pony walked in. "Where am I? What am I wearing?" Cyan pony looked around confused. He made eye contact with the now hoodless pony. His mane was a chocolate brown and his coat a red-orange. His eyes shined green like any emerald. Quickly he pulled up his hood. "My turn then." Hooded pony said and he blasted the real Twilight out with the rest of the fakes. Cyan pony, head still cleared jumped out. He split through the air, metallic wings raised. He caught Twilight, bolting back up just in time. Once he got back up to the destroyed floor he laid Twilight to the side, and turned to face Hooded pony. The Alicorn Amulet took over from there. His eyes turned back to red. "Under no circumstances are you going to hurt her. If you do, let's just say you won't live long enough to regret it!" Cyan pony added. Hooded pony swallowed. "Uh... Yes ok... Lets just go ahead and rid ourselves of the Crystal princess and prince." Hooded pony offered. "Yes that's perfect!" Cyan pony replied. And with those last couple words, Twilight awoke hearing the words crystal and prince, and they departed...


	4. Cyan Tears

The wind rushed past them as they flew swiftly through the air, minds filled with ideas of what to do. Once they reached the arctic north they came across an obstacle, the forcefield of the Crystal Kingdom. This shield was formed through all the happiness of everypony inside the kingdom. They stood outside wondering how best to pass it. "Why don't we sap all the energy out of this shield, and by extent, the country's resistance and joy?' Hooded pony offered. "Excellent idea!" Cyan pony smiled, eyes ablaze. they walked forward and with their horns, penetrated the wall. After a considerable amount of the walls depth was drained, the two ponies backed up. The elements of disharmony darkened, then fired. A direct hit shattered the shield, and the ponies walking around on the streets ran terrified of what new possible threat they had to fear. Cyan pony and Hooded pony walked up the crystal steps to the Crystal Castle. "Follow me. I know this place well." Cyan pony informed. They proceeded up 13 flights of stairs and walked down the great hall. Once they got to the door, they charged their elements. The door was blasted to splinters and behind was not just one Alicorn and one Unicorn, but 5 Alicorns and 2 Unicorns. "Cyan..." Twilight walked forward. His eyes started to fade out of red. "Twilight no!" Celestia blasted Cyan pony back. Cyan pony got back to his hooves, looking pretty ticked off. He backed up until he was beside Hooded pony. "I'm not stopping now!" Cyan pony said. He knew they wouldn't win. But they wouldn't lose either. They elements hummed, charging. The Alicorns and Unicorns prepared for the final battle, what they thought the final battle was. Both sides fired, leaving a blast of smoke to fill the room. Cyan pony teleported them into the closet. Then he teleported back in the midst of the smoke right next to Twilight. "To find what is lost or yet to be found, do not waste time looking around. What was easily missed, could be the place where we first kissed." he finished his riddle and teleported back. The smoke cleared when the 5 Alicorns made their wings give one powerful flap. "Where did they go?" Cadence asked confused. "I have a good idea where to start!" Twilight announced. Cyan pony tensed up in the closet space, ready to be discovered. "The Royal Institute of Health and Life!" Cyan pony relaxed. Everypony exited on their way to Canterlot. Cyan pony and Hooded pony crept out of the closet and prepared to strike back. "Next time we wont be so drained of power!" Hooded pony announced to a very empty room. Cyan pony looked around the room, the very same room he'd stayed in after he had 'died'. He went over to a familiar corner and sat down in it. The nostalgia flowed bringing back memories. The memories attacked, fighting for control over his head against the Alicorn Amulet. Once the battle was won his eyes returned to normal. This time he knew what happened, and what had to happen. he ripped off the Alicorn Amulet and pocketed it. He stood back up and faced Hooded pony. "Hello sir. I'm back." Cyan pony announced, unsheathing his swords. His element of disharmony returned to color, a return to harmony. "Now don't play games." Hooded pony said, then he took notice of the missing amulet on both himself and Cyan pony. "Oh so you are back? Well time to get rid of you!" Hooded pony added, equipping his broadsword. The two stood, staring into the others eyes. "We had a good run though." Hooded pony laughed. "Not funny." Cyan pony replied and lunged forward with one blades and spun striking with the next. After parrying the first he was struck in the foreleg with the other. After recovering he swung and missed. He turned and used the inertia of the first swing carry the next, right into Cyan pony's shoulder. After crying out Hooded pony walked up, "Any last words, hero?" "Yes, Take This!" Cyan pony slashed his flank open and kicked him back. Hooded pony hit the wall, effectively cracking it. He stood back up and his elements charged. Cyan took note and started charging his elements. Hooded pony shot forth a beam of black electricity met a second later by Cyan's white electricity. The forward momentum in Hooded pony's shot kept it going, frying Cyan pony into unconsciousness. Hooded pony picked up the lifeless mass and put him in a crate in the closet. After doing so he took off, and started to lay low.

Moments later, the Alicorn-Unicorn party re-arrived to a bloody scene. Twilight was wrong about the Institute and was told that there was a difference in the touching of lips and an actual kiss, from her brother, awkwardly enough. Only then did she know where he actually was. "What happened now?" Shining Armor asked. "Disregard that, Where is he!?" Twilight opened the closet. After rummaging around she started to sit down. This familiar feeling sparked a memory. She turned around and opened the lid. After doing so, a Cyan pony sat up rubbing his head. Twilight walked out of the closet, levitating him in front of her by the tail. She put him on the ground and he stood up. He looked around and dropped his head, "I'm getting sent to the moon forever, aren't I?" "No, for your crimes against Equestria, you are sentenced to death by being beheaded. It will happen tomarrow at sunrise. Twilight I will give you 5 minutes to talk to him one last time." Celestia answered. The Alicorns walked out along with Prince Shining Armor. Twilight began to tear up. "I can't believe your not coming back." Twilight said tears rolling down her face. "Hey, for you Twilight, I'll always come back." Cyan responded drying her face. She stood back up and dove in for a kiss. And he kissed her back, tears now fell down both they're faces. They broke their kiss when the Alicorns walked back in. Cyan pony was chained up and teleported to the castle in Canterlot. Shining Armor and Cadence had to hold Twilight back as the rest of the 4 royal Alicorns left for their kingdom, and the execution in the morning...


	5. The Headless Horse

Y'all ever heard of the headless horse?...

* * *

The sun began its cycle just as it always had, slowly and gradually. Several ponies were gathered at the plaza, many of which Cyan pony knew. Twilight was there directly in front of him. To her side was her brother and step-sister, Shining Armor and Cadence. She stood, eyes red from lack of sleep. She just stood, too emotionally run down for anything else to happen. The execution began, "We stand here today to rid Equestria of a great threat, even greater than any other. For his crimes against society he will be beheaded. This magical guillotine will slice your head off and prevent blood from leaking everywhere, thus a clean death. Your body, being too precious to lose, will be kept in the Royal vault, and your head will remain with the one you choose. Now any questions?" Dusk finished the speech. "Yes." Cyan started, "One, am I sentenced to one death penalty? And two, I would like my head to remain with Twilight." Cyan finished. "Yes, but I don't see a difference in one death sentence, and 20 death sentences." Nox answered. "Speak your last words." Luna informed. "Twilight, I promise I'll be back, one year tops!" Cyan said. "Commence execution!" Celestia ordered. The blade fell, cleanly cutting through his neck then falling through his throat. His head slid off and into a box which was then shut. His body keeled over and was put in a body bag, which then was put in a chest, which was locked, and began its journey to the vault. Twilight had already looked away and was gently crying on her brothers shoulder. The energy taken to cry, mixed with lack of sleep and dehydration, caused her to pass out in 5 minutes. The miniature crowd disbanded and Shining Armor with Cadence, left carrying Twilight back to Ponyville with Cyan Pony's head.

Once they arrived Shining Armor opened up the door to find all of Twilight's friends gathered along with spike. "Is Twi' gon' be okay?" Applejack asked. "Yeah she'll be fine, she just passed out at the execution." Shining replied. "Execution?!" They all asked at the same time. "Execution? Who's? Does it have something to do with this box?" Spike asked as he slid open the top of the box. "AGHHH!" Spike closed the box, put it down and ran upstairs. "What's in it?" Rarity asked, "After all what horrors could be in this cute little box?" She opened it, and fainted. Pinkie walked up next, "What is it..." She looked in, "uuuuuggggh... I feel sick." Pinkie went to vomit outside. Applejack walked up and peered in. She then backed up and walked out of the house without a word. Fluttershy tipped up to look in. With a squeak she raced over the nearest corner to bawl her eyes out at what she saw. Rainbowdash finally walked up and glanced in, thinking it was a big joke. She jumped back in fear, heart racing. "What! Why is he dead!" Rainbowdash asked trying to pull herself together. "He was the cause, the cause of all the disharmony and the capture of the Alicorns. He also killed several hundred guards, changelings, and robbed many stores, so yeah, he's dead." Shining explained. In the ten minutes that Shining had been gone, Rarity got up, Twilight regained consciousness, Pinkie stopped puking, Fluttershy stopped crying, and Rainbowdash got her courage. Twilight looked into the box and sighed, she shut it and brought it upstairs. She placed it on a shelf at the end of the room. "Girls I think it's time to go to sleep." Twilight said, a wave of sadness came over her. The rest of the ponies left and Twilight headed upstairs. She passed a trembling Spike and went over to her desk. She laid her head down, so drained of everything, emotion, energy, and magic. She lay there powerless to fate, hours and hours ticking by. She wasn't tired, many ways of joining him came to mind. Knives, drugs, jumping, the list went on and on in her head. Every morning, she woke up with suicide on her mind, and every night, went to sleep with suicide on her mind. "I can't though, I have to wait the year first. He can't leave me or I will find him!" She mumbled to herself everytime a scheme came to mind.

Back in the Royal Castle, months later, Luna wondered the halls at dark. "Tia!" She s yelled in a whisper. A door opened. "What Luna?" Celestia asked rubbing her eyes. "There's that scraping noise again! It coming from above in the vault!" Luna exclaimed. "Luna your just hearing things. Nothing bad has happened to Equestria for several months now." Celestia said as she turned back to go to bed. "I swear that's no nothing." She walked out on her balcony of the tower. The ceiling cracked behind her. She turned around to pick up the telescope and the ceiling collapsed on itself. A hoard fell into the room and on top was a headless pony. This pony was wearing the elements of re-formatted destiny (Disharmony back to harmony) "Hey You shall not escape, thou wilt surly fall to thine death if thou jumps!" She looked him over once more, "Oh..." She realized he was already dead. By then he'd already jumped the balcony, landing on the roof below. He was going back, 8 months of work. First he was rebuilt internally by the electricity that absorbed information from his brain, carrying one command, Get back to Twilight. For the next 7 months he dug out the 20 feet of concrete floor of the vault, bare-hooved. Now he'd make it back to Twilight. The electricity knew alot, just not how to fly. He continued down the castle roofs and walls. Once he hit ground he began running through Canterlot on his way to Ponyville. And thus the legend of the Headless Horse started as he ran through camps, streets, and smaller towns on what the legend said was his way to glory or in his case, Twilight.

* * *

By the way. Suicide isn't a joking matter. Call the suicide hotline if someone really says they'll do it.


	6. Reheaded the Beheaded

The headless horse crept into town past the low fog in the midnight. He had a sense of direction, however no senses. After 20 minutes of running into walls and poles, he came to Twilight's back window. He jumped up attempting to get in. The weather picked up as it started to rain heavily. The gusts picked, and in swift movement, the headless horse jumped up and got in the window. Ironically Twilight was looking out that same window while researching necromancy spells to use on the head. The body barreled in, leaving a hole in the window. The body got up off the ground but was quickly zapped by Twilight. She continued draining the body of energy till she saw the familiar color and cutiemark. She quickly stopped her magic and got the box off the shelf. She opened the box and came face to face with a perfectly well and alive Cyan pony. "Uh care to explain why I'm in a box?" Cyan asked unsure of what was going on. "Your alive!?" Twilight exclaimed confused. Spike awoke. "Twilight are you talking to that head again?" Spike got up and turned. He looked at the head, then body, then her. "Uh-huh..." Spike went back to sleep. "Can you just put my head back before I ask." Cyan said staring right at her. "Sure." She put his head and the skin fused together, along with the bone and repaired it all. "Now explain." Twilight sat him down and looked at him. "Uh... Let me think. The last thing I thought was 'Get back to Twilight' and that's what my body did apparently." Cyan recalled his adventures. "But tonight of all nights, for The Headless Horse to jump through my window!" Twilight shouted getting vexed. "Headless horse? Please tell me that's not a thing now!" Cyan said realizing that was him. "Yes, You're a legend, a new town to run through every week. You're a legend." Twilight told him and he nodded. "And exactly what night is tonight?" Cyan asked confused still. "Why it's nightmare night! I just hid inside here because I heard the headless horse was headed here next. Guess I was right." Twilight explained looking out the window. "Well it looks like I'm stuck, if anypony sees me, they'll go crazy because I'm dead, and then I'll get executed again!" Cyan complained sitting down. "I guess that means you're staying here!" Twilight said a bit over excitedly. Spike awoke, "Twilight I had the weirdest dream that you were talking to the head again..." His voice trailed off. "But, but I saw you die, you're Dead!" Spike ran down to the front door to escape. Cyan teleported down in front of him. Spike yelled and ran back up. "What, calm down Spike. He's back like he said all those months ago! Isn't that great?" Twilight asked him.

The door below her opened. "Ack!" Twilight ran down to see her friends in there looking for her. "Twilight?" Twilight got down there, "Yeah?" She asked nervously seeing Cyan no where in sight. She relaxed a bit. "What's in the closet?" Twilight turned and heard movement from inside the closet. The 5 others turned to face the closet and crept up on it. They quickly opened it to find a pony on the ground. The pony was silver with a copper mane, he was wearing glasses made of what appeared to be gold. "Oh hi! I'm just the Royal Closet Checker, sent by, uh... Celestia to... Make sure Twilight's closet is safe." He looked around a bit. "Yep it's safe better go now!" He ran out the front. After shutting the door behind him she rounded the house and climbed in the back window, still broken. Twilight told her friends she wasn't doing Nightmare Night that year and they all left. Twilight walked back upstairs. She found Spike hiding and the silver pony up there. "How'd you learn transformations?" Twilight said, knowing that it was Cyan. "Well when you wear the Alicorn Amulet, you learn a couple tricks, that and you're evil." He replied turning back to cyan. "We probably should get some rest." Twilight suggested. "You go ahead, I have to go do some studying down in the library." Cyan replied. "Aren't you tired?" Twilight asked. "Not really, being dead isn't too much of a drain." He answered going downstairs. "Alright then, goodnight." Twilight said as she got in bed.

The next morning the sun shown itself over the high horizon, passing a glow over the valleys and mountains of Equestria. Twilight got up a prepared to work as a librarian. Checking in and out books all day, a dream job, she could think of it as. She went down to find piles of books by a desk some 20-30 books high. On the desk was paper, charts, graphs, maps, a compass, a pencil, a sextant, and a ruler. One thing not supposed to be there was an unconscious pony. Assuming he was asleep, she tapped his shoulder to get him to wake up. She tapped and kept tapping, but he wouldn't respond. She violently shook his foreleg for an answer of any kind. He moaned something, "Waaa...errr." He said quietly. Spike came down and listened for his response. "What is he saying Spike!" Twilight started to panic. It had literally been his first day back alive. "He's saying water." Spike answered her. "Of course! Dehydration! After the months of running around dead, he slowly needed more and more water but didn't know it! Spike your a genius!" Twilight ran away and got back in a minute. She held a gallon on water in a jug with a nozzle on the end. She put the nozzle in his mouth and turned. Water began to trickle down his throat, then it gradually became a stream, that flooded over into a river. After drinking a considerable amount of water he stopped to avoid suffocation, spilling the rest of it all over him, getting him soaked. He got up and looked around. He shook his head to get the blood pumping. "Hi Twilight." He said confused of where he was. "See you later!" He said and walked out the front. Incidentally, Twilights friends were walking up the same road as he was a walking down. "What!" 5 simultaneous question fired. "Yeah eh... I'm back." Cyan pony rubbed his head.


	7. Science!

The 5 ponies stared, stunned at what they saw. "Great, now I'm starting to see things, I knew I should of got my sleep instead of staying up all night to finish that dress!" Rarity started looking around for other unusual things. "Uh... Rarity, he's actually right in front of you." Applejack replied. "It's just Twilight messing with us. Hey Twilight, Come out!" Rainbowdash shouted. "What?" She walked out the library. "If that's Twilight then who's...?" Fluttershy's voice failed as she fell to the ground cowering. Pinkie just stood there, confused to their reactions. "He's come back before, what's the difference?" "What's the difference?!" Rainbowdash yelled, "We saw him decapitated! Remember!" "Yeah but what about the Olympics, or the signs, or the wagon? He's still alive." Pinkie reasoned. "Sometimes I wonder why I come back to be treated like this. Sometimes I wish I could stay dead. Its like sleeping, you don't want to get up to face the world again." Cyan pony started to trot away. "Wait! Where are you going!" Twilight asked. "We'll if you guys know I'm alive I might as well go check up on Vinyl!" Cyan pony replied galloping away. "I better tell him what Vinyl did with the place." Twilight then turned and ran.

She caught up with him eventually, by teleporting in front of him. "What?" He asked. "Oh I should probably tell you, Vinyl made some changes to the place." Twilight said slowly and carefully, fully aware of the elements of destiny glowing under his cloak. "What kind of changes?" He replied slowly. "Uh... She may have moved some stuff around, and uh... Made your tower into a club." She finished it quickly. Sensing energy fluctuations, she tackled him to the ground, "Your not going to go explode again are you?" She asked him while standing over him. He teleported upright, "Why would I?" He dusted himself off. "Well I know your against like being social and alcohol, so that is why." Twilight worded the sentence carefully. "She made a bar didn't she... Is the roof still ok?" Cyan asked approaching a familiar but bear down tower. He looked up, yep, roof's intact. "Is the basement ok?" He asked getting out the spare key. "What basement?" Twilight replied with a question. "Nothing." The door opened. There was an assortment of sound equipment scattered everywhere with papers and glass. Carefully stepping around all of it, he reached the stairs. Climbing the first flights he found an assortment of drugs of some sort. Better not touch them, he thought. After coming to Vinyl's room he found her asleep, despite it being midday. After passing that room he went up to the study that his room had become. The bed still remained, covered in layer after layer of dust. The desk he'd spent hours upon hour at at, sat in the corner. The light filtered through the single window pointed towards the rolling hills. Movement started down below. Cyan decided to hide in his old sheets. Vinyl awoke from her slumber to hear a sneeze from upstairs. Cyan pony didn't realize there was dust on the inside of the sheets too. Vinyl walked up stairs, "Hello?" She called, unsure of wether to be afraid or confident. After walking up all the way, she noticed hoof prints in the dusty floor. She followed the hoof prints to the dusty bed. Cyan pony got off the other side, unnoticed he snuck out of the room. Then he re-entered loudly. Vinyl turned to come face-to-face with him. She broke out in a cold sweat, after backing up considerable distance she fell on the bed. "Is that you doing this Twilight?" Vinyl said looking over at her when she walked in. "What?" Twilight asked. "You're controlling him right?" Vinyl repeated. "Oh, no I'm not." Twilight replied. "So this is actually him?" Vinyl said looking him over. She got up a hugged him. After releasing him she asked, "Uh, I'm guessing you saw the rest of the place..." "Yeah. I'm okay with it, as long as its legal. I've had my share of executions." Cyan joked. "Really? You're ok with all of this?!" Vinyl asked in shock. "Yeah, my tolerance had increased, so congratulations, you own this club." Cyan explained. "But you cannot go into the basement." He added. "Great!" Vinyl and Twilight started catching up, Cyan pony took this opportunity to start working on a 6-hour project to stop the other evil pony and get back the elements.

He disappeared into his basement. Ok, he thought, parts, gravity coils, hilt, laser diodes, voltage capacitor, resistors, crystal prism, empty circuit board, amplifier, mirrors, alkali metallic lithium, laser goggles, let's get started. He spent hours prying parts apart, only to have to solder them back on. After x hours the main blade system was set up. The diodes powered by an element of destiny and lithium, bounced through the amplifier and mirrored back through a number of times creating a high powered laser, the laser was directed through the gravity coils, forming a kind of energy condensed blade. The power directed through the circuit board, flowed into the chamber of lithium and the elements making greater power. Cyan carefully placed the system into an amazingly balanced hilt. He emerged from his basement to find 2 mares waiting for him. "What's that? And what are you wearing?" Vinyl asked, almost grabbing the laserblade. "That is a laser sword and these are laser goggles so I don't go blind." Cyan pony informed her. "Here take these and put them on..." He added, handing Vinyl a pair of almost identical glasses to her original, and twilight got done that looks as if a librarian, such as herself, would have worn. "What good are these?" Twilight asked. "I've made them laser proof. You guys won't go blind now." Cyan pony told them as they walked out. High above, an old threat made himself present. Hooded pony. "How does he know I'm alive?" Cyan asked Twilight. "We'll I may have sent a letter to Celestia saying your alive, and there maybe a ponyhunt for you and he may have heard about it." Twilight responded. Cyan facehooved. "Well well well, look who's still alive. Cyan pony..." Hooded pony said, flying closer. He got within radius and Cyan fired a blast from his elements. The shot hit hooded pony giving off no viewable effect. "What did that do? Huh? Great and powerful cyan pony can't do anything!" Hooded pony said mockingly. "It may have not done anything, but it keeps you from doing anything with those elements." Cyan knew they were on him. "I don't need them anyways!" Hooded pony pulled out his broadsword. "You think I've just been perfectly relaxed, don't you. That I'd no idea that I'd have to fight you again? Hah! Im more ready than you'll ever be!" Cyan pony replied, equipping his laser blade. Cyan gave a preemptive strike, swinging the laser blade fluidly into Hooded Pony's blade. The blade held and didn't burn or cut. "It won't be that easy!" Hooded pony answered the strike, "this sword is enchanted, it will never break." He added. With that comment he lunged, cyan parried a swung back around only to miss. Hooded pony took the chance and bucked him in the ribcage, effectively knocking him down. The laser blade slid over to Twilight, who stood staring at the fight. Hooded pony stood over cyan preparing for a final stab. Twilight looked in his ocean-eyes. He kicked hooded pony off and caught his laser blade, thrown by Twilight. Cyan began a combo attack, one that couldn't be blocked or parried all the time. With a final slash, Cyan got a hit, cutting across Hooded Pony's foreleg. The skin was scorched beyond repair. Hooded pony knew this was a fight he would lose. Instead of accepting his death, he was going to take another with him. Twilight only watched as the knife flew towards her head, frozen by an unseen force. Cyan stopped attacking long enough to avert the knife's angle, getting a cut across his face with it. "You tried to kill Twilight!" Cyan said covering his face to prevent blood loss. His mane faded into a decent, down to black from white. "I'm going to kill you... Before I didn't care, but you're a threat. And I'm here to end it." Cyan pony picked up his laser blade. After a slash dodged from Hooded pony, Cyan jumped to the left and cut through his stomach. After the damage was done, he cut open Hooded Pony's throat, and finally stabbed him in the heart, his sword moving as fluid as a torpedo in water. Celestia's forces arrived, bringing Celestia herself. "Princess please don't take him. You can't, because... Well because I love him!" Twilight said getting in front of Cyan. "Oh Twilight... We saw the whole fight from above, He's not evil like before, he protected you when you needed it and got rid of the only threat made against you. He'd make a good soldier." Celestia finished smiling. "Actually With all do respect, Celestia, I was in the army, and a couple year later, was kicked out for being under age." Cyan replied, "I have no intention of leaving Twilight and Ponyville." "In that case farewell Twilight!" She said as the chariot pulled off. Celestia winked at Twilight. Twilight went a bit red then returned to normal. "So... It's almost night want to go to to your place and see what Vinyl is doing?" Twilight asked him. "Sure." He responded. And they walked through Ponyville...

* * *

That's the book! Yep, there will be another one! It should be called like, Minor Insanity, Major Problems. Or something. Oh we'll, See ya!


	8. NOTICE

**NOTICE: These stories were not copied by CyanideCyan! He has full rights to continue these stories! He will be re-uploading the stories for the sake of understanding. This notice will be posted on every story's end as a NOTICE, not an authors note! I've been on hiatus for a week. And I will be forever... So I've given all rights, ideas, and permissions to my Friend. Brohoof, for it will be your last...**


End file.
